Love Thy Human
by Hikaru Hyouishi
Summary: The Alice Game is now over, and all of the Rozen Maidens are now humans...and they all want Jun! Let the hectic love life of Jun Sakurada commence and make you all tickle your fancies with how he deals with the situation! Reuploaded, with some minor changes!
1. Discovery

Love Thy Human: Discovery

7/9/13: Reuploaded. Why? Because life is a bitch…*ahem*. Also, minor edits.

Ah, it is I, a writer who now wishes to make a fic about the Rozen Maiden dolls...as humans! GASP! How will this play out? What will ensure? Comedy? Romance? Horror? Tragedy? Cookies? Cake? Hunger? Desu? Unyuu? Read and find out!

DUMBLEDORE COMMANDS YOU, BITCHES! =3

Chapter 1: Discovery

Ah, another peaceful day in the city of...of...hum, never did find out what the city was, then again, I never finished the anime (DAMN YOU FOR KILLING OFF SOUSEISEKI! SHE WAS MY FAVORITE CHAR! ='[) Where was I? Oh yeah, the city.

Anyway, it was a peaceful day at the Sakurada House. The morning sun was beginning to shine, and the people in the house were beginning to awaken. The first one, of course, was Nori Sakurada, older sister to our main character, Jun Sakurada. She was about to step out when she decided to wake up Jun, so she traveled up the stairs to his room and knocked on his door. "Jun? Jun-kun, are you awake? It's time to get up." She got as much as a grumble, so she decided to open the door. She spotted Jun sleeping soundly in his bed and smiled. Ever since the dolls came by, he hardly got any kind of sleep due to the constant crashing through the windows from Suiseiseki and Souseiseki, the constant crying from Hinaichigo, the constant nagging from Shinku, the constant 'invasions' from Kanaria, the constant death threats from Suigintou, and with the fake 7th doll, Barasuishou and real 7th doll, Kirakishou now coming for his life. (A/N: Don't criticize my fic. All the dolls are together, no one died, yada yada, Good vs. Evil, blah blah, and NO COMPLAINING ABOUT OOC. Retards...) Nori walked close to Jun, careful as to not awaken him. She reached for his hair and moved a few stands from his face and smiled. Jun grunted and turned away from her, grumbling. "Nr...stupid...doll...go...make your own...rotten..." Nori giggled at the grumbling boy and was about to walk away when she noticed something that wasn't suppose to be there.

Jun wasn't a big person, and even if he was, he couldn't make another lump in his bed, unless that was a pillow, but as far as Nori knows, he only had 1 pillow, and why would she be thinking about that, who knows. What's even weirder is that the unknown lump was...moving, and if she listened close enough, it made a sound. A feminine sound, no less. Now scared out of her wits, Nori took whatever courage she had and slowly pulled back the covers to reveal...blonde hair. She didn't know anyone with blonde hair except for Shinku, but this bunch of hair was rather...large. Nori pulled the covers back further to reveal a face...that looked a lot like Shinku! It was human sized, too. Sleeping, but surely enough, it had Shinku's features. Nori decided to go for broke and pulled all of the covers off to reveal a very...interesting yet disturbing fact that laid underneath the covers.

Jun and the Shinku lookalike were in the bed, together, NAKED. Nori would've screamed, but ended up fainting, her face, blood red from seeing what could be best described as "Jun did the do, and showed the result." Unfortunately for her, the loud thud she made woke Jun up.

"Nori, what's going on, why are you..."

His voice stopped midway when he looked at the blonde in bed with him. His mind took a minute to register what was going on, and he got his glasses to confirm his suspicions. Unfortunately for him, they were correct: a girl was in his bed, and not just any girl, a girl that looked a lot like Shinku. Not only that, she was, indeed, naked. His eyes grew and he looked down at himself, who appeared naked as well. As a morning reaction, Jun hopped out of bed and backed up against the door, panicking as he did so. His face flushed red, as did his body, and what were his first morning words?

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?"

Nori was still TKO (Traumatic Knock-Out) and Jun was now trying to register what the hell was going on. First thing he wakes up, his sister is KO'd on the floor, her face red, and he had some girl sleeping next to him, naked and looking like Shinku. Not only that, he was naked too, which as all people know, lead to one thing: he boinked this random chick, and possibly gained an STD, but became a man. Proud and scared, he slumped to the floor, when he heard a familiar voice.

"Oh my, what is with all this racket? Furthermore, why am I cold?" Jun felt relieved when he heard that voice: Shinku's voice! Never had he been so relieved to hear her voice, but that also spelt trouble: what will she say if she saw this whole situation? What would happen to Jun? What about the random girl? He may not know her, but she doesn't deserve to be a victim in Shinku's wrath. Jun then thought his first priority would to be to get the girl out of here before Shinku opened her case. He then got up and shook the girl, hoping to wake her up. "Hey, you! You gotta get out of here! Hurry, befo-" His face fell and his voice died when he realized that the girl was awake, and the voice was coming from...her.

"Jun, what are you talking about? Before what?" The girl was talking like Shinku, and it scared Jun to all hell. She looked and talked like Shinku, and if she acted like her, then...

"Jun...you seem red. Are you ok, my darling?" The girl placed a hand on his cheek, hoping to calm Jun down. Jun's only reaction was to back up and point at her.

"What the hell's going on? Who are you?" Jun demanded. He was surprised that the girl simply smiled and covered herself with the covers, looking like she knew that Jun was going to ask that question. She looked at him and closed her eyes.

"Simple. I am Shinku, the 5th Rozen Maiden doll turned human, and Jun, from this day forward, you have my innocence as I have yours. We committed the sin of lust and gave ourselves to each other without marriage; simply put, we had sex." The girl, now known as Shinku, said proudly and honorably. She opened her eyes to see a KO'd Jun, blood coming out of his nose. She giggled and wiped the blood from his nostrils as she whispered in his ear. "I never knew you were so strong...and gentle...I am glad to have given you my body, Jun Sakurada."

* * *

Later that day, after Nori and Jun woke up with headaches, they both looked at Shinku like she was crazy. If not her, then they both are, because in front of them sat Shinku, full human form, dressed in a red sundress with her hair in a ponytail. She had black tights on as well. If this was real, then so was an alternate version of her in a video game (Rachel Alucard from Blazblue). Sure enough, she looked like her, with her blue eyes and blonde hair. She even sounds and has the same name as Shinku! But the way she acts could make her an imposter, but for some reason, something about her just said that she was Shinku, believable or not. Also the fact that she knew about the Rozen Maiden dolls and that Shinku was the 5th doll was hard to believe. They called her down after she got dressed to discuss what the hell happened. Jun started it off.

"Ok, so you say you're Shinku, but how can we believe that you are? Shinku is a doll. A living breathing doll! You're lifesize, and Shinku is, well, not. Second, if you are Shinku, as you say, then how did you become human? Did Rozen have something to do with this, and if so, why did he do it? Answer those questions now, if you really are Shinku!" Jun demanded. Nori watched from the kitchen while making tea for this...Shinku person. Shinku nodded and sat up, intent to explain all of these actions, but the next words that came out her mouth were not expected.

"I don't really know. One moment I was a grumpy old doll, and the next, I'm a full human who decided to commit the sinful deed of sleeping with my servant!" She explained with no guilt or remorse, just confidence.

Jun's and Nori's glasses slid down before they pushed them back up. Jun looked shocked while Nori, being the lovey-dovey that she is, just squealed and hugged Shinku, not caring about whether she was the real thing or not, but just because she found love in her brother, Jun, but for some reason, Nori felt…a little jealous.

Jun, on the other hand, was just about to up and yell at them both when the door crashed and in stepped a lifesize Suiseiseki, followed by her twin, Souseiseki, who were both the same as Shinku: humans, but has different outfits. Suiseiseki was wearing a simple green dress while Souseiseki was wearing dark blue pants with a dark blue short sleeve shirt. It made her look like a boy, coupled with the fact that her chest was…not quite there yet. Suiseiseki was looking around, angry as ever, when she spotted Jun. Then her facial expression changed from angry to…shy. She was even blushing like a little school girl.

"Junny…I found you, my darling!" Suiseiseki said.

The following things happened: Souseiseki gasped, Nori gasped and blushed, Shinku gasped, blushed and grew jealous, and as for Jun?

He rightly froze and fainted, due to the shock of Suiseiseki calling him Junny, and darling. Shinku rose and marched up to Suiseiseki, anger in her eyes. "Darling? Why are you referring to Jun as your darling, Suiseiseki?" The fifth Rozen…uhm…human demanded. Suiseiseki simply laughed at her and smirked evily.

"Shinku, you can't possibly think that Jun would fall for YOU, with your ugly hair, stupid eyes and that, ugh, HORRIBLE VOICE? I so say that you do not have the qualities to become Junny's wife! Meanwhile I, The lovely Suiseiseki, have every right to become Junny's lovely wife and bare his wonderful children in my beautiful body!" the green girl said quite proudly, prompting Shinku to nearly pounce on her. Nori was watching with hateful yet lovestruck eyes. She couldn't believe that these two were fighting over Jun, but at the same time, it was HER Jun. She knew him first, and that sparked her jealousy. Before she could do anything, she had to check on Jun…who had mysteriously disappeared, and come to think of it…so did Souseiseki…

* * *

In Jun's room, Souseiseki kidnapped the unconscious Jun and locked the door, knowing her sisters, they would break it down as soon as they stopped arguing, which wouldn't be for a while. As soon as she locked it, Jun finally woke up, and Souseiseki sat down in his chair. Jun sat up and looked around.

"Ugh…where…am I? My room? The last thing I remembered…was Suiseiseki-"

"Calling you her darling?" Souseiseki interrupted.

"Yes, she did, and I think I can tell you why" Jun shot up to see Souseiseki sitting in his chair, but dared to not make any movements. Today was crazy enough, with him waking up to a naked Shinku, and Suiseiseki calling him darling, wanting to be his wife and asking to have his kids, so getting a explanation from Souseiseki wouldn't probably surprise him in the least today. The first two things didn't click in his mind, but the third thing did. He might as well get an explanation from someone who wasn't after his PINGAS, but seeing the behavior from her sisters, he had his doubts.

"Ok then, Souseiseki, tell me. Why are all of you lifesize? Why is Suiseiseki lusting after me? WHY DID I WAKE UP TO A NAKED SHINKU THIS MORNING? PLEASE EXPLAIN, SOUSEISEKI!" Jun nearly lost it, but hey, who wouldn't after this strange turn of events? Souseiseki blushed madly after hearing about Shinku, but regained her posture and cleared her throat. "Anyway, excluding you possibly sleeping with Shinku, I think I know the reasons for all of this." Jun calmed down and listened. "Ok, I'm listening."

Souseiseki looked at Jun and spoke. "This is the curse of Rozen, and I think he's trying to tell us something."

Jun blinked and wondered. "What…is he trying to say?"

"That the Alice Game…is banned"

EDIT: Whether Jun and Shinku did it goes by two things: One is according to the Japanese Age of Consent, which is 13, but some prefectures go by 18. IN this case, I'm using the general. The second thing is pretty much your imagination, so take that what you will.


	2. Alice Game No More!

Love Thy Human: Alice Game No More!

Chapter 2: Alice Game No More!

"Wait, what the hell do you mean that the Alice Game is banned?"

Jun Sakurada, the boy who just moments ago, woke up naked to Shinku and got a loving confession from Suiseiseki, demanded from Souseiseki. Until today, the three females were dolls, magical dolls no less. They acted like human beings, having the ability to eat, drink, talk, breathe, etc. To anyone who wasn't familiar with a Rozen Maiden, they would've thought that the dolls were possessed and fear them like normal people. To those lucky and unlucky enough to meet them, it would either be good or bad. In this case, anything goes. To be honest, nobody would be a stranger to them when they meet all 7, find out the Alice Game and had to, unfortunately, partake in said game. The Alice Game is a competition between all 7 dolls to find out who would become Alice, the girl of flawless beauty and innocence. Only 1 doll would become her, and the others would become regular dolls again. To become Alice, one must take another's Rosa Mystica, the very item that makes these dolls, well, Rozen Maidens. No one would think that things would get stranger than that…

…that is, until one of the dolls, who happened to turn into a full-grown human, tells you that the Alice Game, the one thing that determined their existence, was banned. Try wrapping that around your head.

"Yes, the Alice Game is banned." Souseiseki continued, "I can't believe it myself, but it looks true enough. I guess father…doesn't need us anymore." At that moment, Souseiseki's green eye started to shed a tear.

"We're…free…"

Jun looked on at her and crossed his arms. He was confused about the whole thing, as would any person. Free? Banned? Nothing made sense to him, and as a curious person, he finally decided to gather the courage to speak.

"Um…Souseiseki? Mind telling me about what are you talking about? Being free? The Alice Game being banned? Enlighten me here, please?" Jun asked. "Souseiseki looked up at Jun and nodded, wiping the tear from her eye.

"Yes, I'm sorry. I'm…just so happy right now, but you deserve an explanation for all of this. I will tell you about Rozen and the Alice Game, but let me start back before this all started, many years ago…"

* * *

Meanwhile, Shinku was busy watching Kun-Kun, trying to find out what she found so interesting in the puppet. Sure, he was interesting and fun to watch, but as for anything romantic, nothing came to her mind except Jun. Every time she tried to picture Kun-Kun doing something romantic for her, the image would immediately flow back to Jun replacing Kun-Kun in the process, and in turn, made her blush and swoon. She smiled and her hand slowly went to her lips, touching them and then her hand became Jun's lips, kissing her lovingly. Her heart did jump flips from the 'contact' between her and 'Jun' and it made her giggle like a princess who found her true love. She couldn't remember a happier time when she felt this way. That's when she closed her eyes and fantasized about her and Jun, living their life together…

[INSIDE SHINKU'S IMAGINATION]

_On a top sunny hill, where the luscious green grass blew in the wind, the wind itself blowing gently, making the trees move in a melody that only the purest can hear. On the same hill, a woman with long golden hair in a bright red summer dress stood there, feeling the wind on her face and watching as the grass tickled at her feet. Her eyes were like the clear sky: blue and deep. Her smile was that of an angel's and her skin was so soft, the wind kissed it gently and let her hair go with it. She turned around and saw a person who made her smile shine brighter than ever. A man with black long hair in a ponytail, dressed in a white unbuttoned collared shirt and blue jeans, carried a bouquet of flowers in his right hand and held out his left. His glasses shined with a handsome brightness that shielded his brown eyes from the world, only for them to show when his head lifted up to meet her eyes. He found her running to him, colliding and falling over together as they rolled down the hill, laughing as they did so. When they got down to the bottom, the woman on top of the man, they shared a gentle yet loving kiss as they looked into each other's eyes._

_"Jun…" The woman said._

_"Shinku…" The man replied back._

_From a short few feet away, an "Ewww" was heard. The two looked up to see a young girl, who hair was black like the man's, but her eyes were as blue as the woman's. Her face nearly resembled the woman as well, but she wore glasses like the man. She had on a bright yellow dress, complete with white stockings and black flats._

_"Mommy and daddy were kissing! Nasty!" The girl said, while making a motion that she found the previous act disgusting. The woman, now known as Shinku, got off of the man, now known as Jun, and went to pick up the little girl and hug her._

_"Now now, Nori Sakurada. That's no way for a 'princess' to behave, is it?" Shinku asked with a smile. Nori shook her head and snuggled into her mother's chest._

_Jun chuckled and got up as he went to hug both Shinku and little Nori. "Your mother's right, you know. Speaking of, are you done with your homework, little missy?" Jun asked. The small girl shook her head and the parents laughed. Nori laughed as well as the three shared a family moment._

[END SHINKU'S IMAGINATION]

At that moment, Shinku was fast asleep on the couch, smiling as she dreamt about her life with Jun. She whispered in her sleep. "Jun…I love you so much…" Unbeknownst to her, a lurker spied on her, her right red eye and left green one looked on with envy….and a murderous intent…

* * *

"Jun, you know about the kidnappings about the 7 girls that went unsolved years ago, right?" Souseiseki asked the boy.

Jun nodded. "Yeah. I read that it went unsolved because the girls were missing for years. It was closed when they just assumed that they died because no one knew about their whereabouts. No one even knew what they looked like because the families of the girls died under mysterious circumstances, and all traces of their photos were burned, so no remaining photos were ever found.

Souseiseki looked at Jun and continued. "Well, they were wrong. You see, Jun, the 7 Rozen Maidens WERE the 7 missing girls, and the families never died. They hid elsewhere in a remote part of the world because of the death threats that Rozen sent to them."

"Wait, so Rozen was a murderer?" Jun exclaimed. "How is that possible?"

"You see, Jun, years ago Rozen had a love named Alice. She was his first love and he loved her like no other. They did everything together and it was thought that they would share their lives together. That is, until one day, Rozen found out that Alice was raped by a common street thug. He went to comfort her and was about to get the thug, but she told him something that he would never thought to believe: she raped the guy and was now pregnant with his child. Rozen was shocked and brokenhearted to hear that his one true love cheated on him. When he asked why, she replied that she never loved him, and only used him to produce a child, but Rozen wanted to wait until marriage. 9 months later, she died giving birth to the child, who died moments later due to drugs that were found in Alice's body. Rozen heard about this and was about to commit suicide, until he got it in his head to recreate Alice, this time as the daughter he wished to have. That's when he was looking for someone who resembled Alice."

Jun took a moment to suck it all in. "Whoa…so he went nuts because his girlfriend betrayed him? That seems a little, stupid if you ask me, but I guess love can make you do crazy things, huh?" Souseiseki nodded in agreement. "But there's still something I'm not sure I understand. How did he make you guys into dolls?"

Souseiseki cleared her throat and continued. "I think I'll start with what we were before that…"

* * *

Meanwhile, Suiseiseki was outside in the garden, watering some lilies and roses with her custom watering can, which was designed like her watering can when she was a doll, but it was much larger and silver in color. She smiled as she watered the plants and she closed her eyes. Her thoughts went to Jun and how handsome in her mind he was, with his brown eyes of beauty, black hair of flavor, and lips full of juicy love. She then puckered her lips as if she was kissing Jun, using her tongue for much more passion. In her mind, Jun was kissing her back, holding his arms around her small frame, while she mimicked the motion. She opened her eyes to her disappointment and saw that Jun was not there, but still felt like he was. She then closed her eyes again and fantasized about her and Jun's life together.

[INSIDE SUISEISEKI'S INMAGINATION]

_In a luscious green garden, filled with lovely flowers of all kinds: roses, lilies, sunflowers and the like, the wind was blowing like a gentle touch, kissing who or whatever it decided to. In the middle of the field, a young woman, who hair was long and brown in length and color, kneeled down to gather a whiff of the majestic beauty around her. In her hand was a watering can filled with fresh, crispy clean water, ready to be consumed. Her eyes open to reveal two very different colors: her left eye was an everlasting green, while her right eye shown a fiery red, but her smile made the two colors pale in brightness in comparison to her lively expression. Her bright green dress flew through the wind as the bottom of the dress kissed her knees and her hair waved in the wind. She slowly poured the can of water gently into the flower, each one getting much needed nutrition to become even more beautiful than ever. She heard footsteps walking close to her, and she looked up to see the figure approaching her. Her smiled widened and she stood up to approach the figure. It was a man, who had combed back black hair and glasses, hiding his large brown eyes with a shine. His chest was covered with a brown collared short-sleeved shirt and black jeans. He held out his hands to catch the woman, who fell into his arms and with that, both of them fell to the ground. Flower petals flew around them as they made contact, the wind blowing them away. The woman looked up at the man, who looked back at him, their eyes over-flowing with love and passion for each other._

_"Jun…" The woman said_

_"Suiseiseki…" The man replied back_

_Their lips were slowly about to make contact, when they heard an "Ewwww" from next to them. The two looked up to see a boy, making faces at them. The boy had brown hair in a ponytail, with glass that hid his red and green eyes, which looked like mixtures with brown. His attire consisted of a blue shirt with blue pants, complete with black shoes. The woman smiled as she got up and hugged the boy and kissed his head._

_"Rozen, you're supposed to be studying, are you not? Your father will so punish you for this." Suiseiseki said with a smile. The man, now known as Jun, got up and patted the boy's head. "Your mother's right, son. You want to become a smart man like your dad?"_

_Rozen nodded and held his hands up. "Yeah, and when I get bigger, I'll find someone as pretty as you, mommy!" the young boy exclaimed. Suiseiseki blushed and kissed her son's head. The three then shared a laugh as they walked back to their home…_

[END SUISEISEKI'S IMAGINATION]

Suiseiseki opened her eyes and got up. She looked up towards Jun's window and wondered about what was taking him and Souseiseki so long. Surely, the explanation wouldn't take that long.

(Flashback)

_"Suiseiseki, Shinku, I'm going to tell Jun all about our past and what Rozen really is, ok?"_

_Souseiseki explained as to why she took Jun upstairs. "You two are too lovestruck to tell him anything, so it looks like I'll have to do it." Suiseiseki and Shinku looked at their sister with murderous intent. Obviously, they didn't want to have Jun in anyone's hands except their own, and Souseiseki telling them this is like saying 'I'm having Jun for myself, and only myself, and there's nothing you can do about it! So hah!'_

_"WHY YOU? I SO DO NOT ACCEPT THIS! SOUSEISEKI, YOU MAY BE MY TWIN, BUT LISTEN HERE AND LISTEN GOOD: JUN SAKURADA IS MINE, AND MINE ALONE, SO GET THAT THROUGH YOUR THICK HEAD! IF ANYONE SHOULD EXPLAIN THIS TO HIM, IT SHOULD BE HIS FUTURE WIFE AND NOBODY ELSE, YOU GOT THAT!" Suiseiseki yelled at her younger sibling. Souseiseki sighed and turned to Shinku, who had the same look at Suiseiseki. "Shinku…you believe that I would really try to take Jun from you?" Shinku nodded, oblivious to anything else except the fact that Jun was going to be in the hands of another woman besides herself. Souseiseki sighed and was about to get angry at the blonde's behavior, but felt a hand on her shoulder, which turned out to be Shinku's. The short-haired girl looked at her friend, who had a smile on her face._

_"Souseiseki, I do not like that you are going to be with Jun, alone, but…I trust you with not trying anything on him. Please…do not betray my trust, ok?" Shinku replied. Souseiseki's face brightened and nodded. Shinku then hugged her friend and left for the living room. Suiseiseki looked at the scene and looked away. "Fine! If Shinku trusts you, then…I guess I do too. After all, you're my sister, and-" she was cut off by Souseiseki hugging her._

_"Don't worry, Suiseiseki. I won't do anything. I promise. I love you so much that I could never hurt you at all." Souseiseki replied. Suiseiseki smiled and hugged her sister back, knowing that her Jun would never be stolen from her._

(End Flashback)

Suiseiseki still didn't trust Souseiseki alone with Jun, and she so missed Jun's loving touch on her frame, so she decided to go and spend some time with Jun, hoping to herself that her twin wouldn't try anything on her future husband.

* * *

"Suigintou was a daughter of a nobleman and a noblewoman, but was, in a way, a rebel. Kanaria was taught in the art of violin from her mother. Her father died in a war. Me and Suiseiseki lived with our uncle and aunt. Our parents went on a cruise and they died drowning. Shinku was a daughter of two wealthy people, and was brought up as a proper young lady. Hina Ichigo was living a normal life with her mother and father. I don't know much about Kirakishou, and Barasuishou was created long after we were. Rozen was a simple photographer, looking for young ladies to pose for his company. As you figured, we were chosen for such pictures, simply because we looked like Alice to him. Weeks later, Suigintou disappeared, and all that was left was the picture Rozen took of her. Next was Kanaria, and the same thing happened. Then my sister and myself were captured next. Then Shinku, then Hina Ichigo, then Kirakishou. We were kept in a cage, being fed scraps of food. Then he told us the reason why he kidnapped us: We were to become dolls to partake in the Alice Game, where the winner would become Alice, who was, in many ways, the perfect girl. We were scared, obviously, but nonetheless, we became dolls. Suigintou…was the first. He carved a doll that looked like her and he somehow put her body and soul into the doll, therefore giving it its Rosa Mystica."

"So…your Rosa Mysticas…are…" Jun was afraid of the next answer

"Correct, our Rosa Mysticas are our bodies" Souseiseki finsished. Jun was shocked at the news, but nevertheless, the girl continued.

"Our souls are basically our souls, and their names are our last names. For me and Suiseiseki, we had to take our parents' last names. My father's last name was Lempicka and my mother's last name was Suidreama, but Rozen changed it to Jade Dream and said that it would be called Sui Dream when Suiseiseki gets a medium. Anyway, Rozen placed a spell on us. This spell would make us human once again, should he end the Alice Game. Until then, we would remain as dolls, cursed to fight one another and destroy one another until one of us becomes Alice, and to truly reveal our powers, we had to have mediums and absorb their energy for his selfish desires. It's a tragic story…but I'm glad that it's all over. I'm…so glad…" Suddenly, Souseiseki's eyes started flowing tears of happiness. Jun witnessed this and his arms wrapped around her small frame, an act that surprised the short-haired girl.

"You all had a bad experience, and here I am, bitching about you all being annoying. I….I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry about all of you. I…I wish I could've helped you back then. Now all I can do is support you, and try to ease your pain. Souseiseki, you and the others are hurting…I know it…" Jun explained. Souseiseki looked up at him, tears full of eyes. Jun looked down at her and smiled. "…so I will do everything in my power to help you guys. After all, you helped me, so I should return the favor, right?" What happened next, nobody would predict. Souseiseki shot up at Jun…

…and planted her lips right onto his.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, intent to taste and keep the flavor of Jun Sakurada's lips. She didn't know why she kissed him, and to her at the moment, she didn't care. All she knew was that Jun attracted her to him with his simple words, and that was all the logic she needed. Jun, himself, was shocked at what the young girl did to him, and was too shocked to move any part of his body. Too bad they didn't hear the door open up and awaited the shocked gasp and angry cry of the person responsible for such a thing.

"SOUSEISEKI, YOU BITCH!"

Souseiseki released her lips from Jun to meet a fuming Suiseiseki, who was hell bent on ridding herself of a certain backstabbing sibling. Jun looked at the angry woman, and thought of only one thing.

"Ah, shit…"

* * *

The one thing I kept thinking was…what the hell was going through my mind when I wrote this?! This is too mushy…


	3. Surpressed Feelings

Love Thy Human: Suppressed Feelings

Chapter 3: Suppressed Feelings

* * *

What can be said about Jun Sakurada? A lot of things apparently.

He's brave, caring, and smart in his own regard.

Not a ladies man, though. Why, you ask?

Girls always want more out of a guy than just a good personality.

They want looks, money, and a body to match.

Sometimes, it's hard to find a girl that wants guys for who they are and not what they have or how they look.

Jun is not good looking, or rich, and as for his body? Psh! What body?

All he has is his personality.

To his luck, that didn't go unnoticed. His friend, Tomoe, found the boy really fun to be around. That was enough to become his friend.

Soon, he gained more friends. The down side?

The remainder of them had to be dolls.

But they're not dolls anymore. They're humans.

Live human girls.

The good news? They can live their lives however they want to now.

The bad news? Simple:

Don't fall in love with them, or better yet, don't let them fall in love with you.

Why?

They don't share, so they'll kill each other if they catch each other stealing the guy they want.

Why am I telling you this?

Because the same Jun is in the position where Suiseiseki caught his lips on Souseiseki.

One thing ran through his mind, and one thing only.

"Oh, shit..."

The older twin found her younger twin, who promised she had no feelings towards Jun, kissing said boy. Such betrayal! Souseiseki gasped as she found her sister, standing at the doorway, fuming with jealousy, anger, hurt, betrayal, and if I'm not mistaken, a murderous intent to rid herself of a younger twin.

How...how dare she?

_HOW THE HELL DARE SHE? THAT...THAT BITCH! THAT LITTLE BITCH! HERE I WAS, THINKING I CAN TRUST HER, BUT SHE WENT AND SNUCK BEHIND MY BACK, MAKING MOVES ON MY JUNNY! THAT BITCH! SHINKU, TOO! HOW DARE SHE TRICK ME INTO THINKING THAT I COULD TRUST SOUSEISEKI? WELL, I CAN PLAY THAT GAME AS WELL. TIME FOR PAYBACK, YOU HUSSIES!_ She thought as she glared at Souseiseki. To her, she couldn't blame Jun. He was just plain stupid to make a move on anyone, which is just the way she liked him. Easy to control. He had a sweet nature to him, and a resolve to help anyone in need, which is what made Suiseiseki attracted to him in the first place. The insults and kicks to the shin were her way of saying that she loved him. But, to claim her prize, the enemies must be gone from the field.

Why not start with the traitor?

Souseiseki slowly got up off of Jun, careful as to not do anything else to provoke her sister's wrath. "Suiseiseki...please...I can explain-"

"Explain what, dear sister" She spat that word like it was poison to the sound. "Explain how you said that you clearly had no feelings for Junny, yet when I come here, what do I find? Your lips pressed against his, and if I'm not mistaken, you were so enjoying the kiss! Not only that, it seemed that you started it!" Suiseiseki walked closer to her younger twin, her hands preparing for something to grab and kill. "I should kill you, right here and now! Any last words before you go straight to hell?"

Jun, who was still in shock by Souseiseki's kiss, regained his mind and went in between the two girls, trying not to see any blood shed or bodies dying. "Wait, Suiseiseki! Don't kill her! I don't want her to die simply because of this!" Jun didn't know why he was saying this. He didn't like Souseiseki like that, but he didn't want her to die. He didn't like Suiseiseki that much either, but he remembered that she said that she loved her twin more than her father, which was a lot, considering that they only lived for him.

Suiseiseki paused when she saw Jun defend her sister. She shook her head and moved him out the way. "Stay back, Junny! This wench must pay for betraying my trust!" The nickname Junny sent butterflies to her stomach, but made Jun cringe. He disliked the name, a lot. It was not only weird, but to hear it come from the one person that kicked him in the shin, called him dumb and stupid, made his life a living hell, and suddenly say that she wanted to marry you and have kids with you once she turned human? Yeah, that made it all worth it. Shaking the thought out of his head, Jun was about to say something, when Souseiseki beat him to the punch.

"Suiseiseki, please listen! I didn't mean to break your trust! I swear!" the girl nearly cried out. She was on the verge of tears, watching as the same twin who loved her dearly, was now getting ready to murder her. If anything, she deserved it. She betrayed her and Shinku's trust by kissing Jun. The odd thing is that she didn't regret it. Matter of fact, she liked it. But, she didn't deserve to have that happiness. But, she wanted to explain herself before she died. Suiseiseki was easy due to them being twins, but how will Shinku handle it?

Might as well try and see.

"I...when I told Jun about our past and what Rozen did to us...he said that he'd help us. I've never felt so happy in my life. Then..I found myself looking at Jun...with so much love and care that...I just kissed him. Even though it was my first kiss..." Mine too! Jun thought. "...I'm glad...that I gave it to someone like Jun. I wish...that I could give more…" thein Souseiseki's eyes started to fall. "If my death can make you happy, sister, then I will gladly die by your hands!" Souseiseki grabbed Suiseiseki's hands and placed them around her neck. She looked at Jun, who was taken aback by her speech. She smiled at him, tears flowing down her cheeks. "Jun...I'm sorry...please...make my sister happy..." Souseiseki closed her eyes and waited for her fate.

Suiseiseki stared at her sister, thinking if she should let her go because she apologized. She even offered her life to make her happy. Suiseiseki was about to drop her hands when she remembered something that made her angry. Jun, to her recollection, had never kissed a girl. She remembered all the times that she had been with him that he had never kissed a girl, not even Tomoe. If he did, there would've been a sign. He's no actor, so he couldn't hide it. If that was true, then that could only mean one thing...

Souseiseki stole Jun's first kiss.

With that in mind, the hands around Souseiseki's neck tightened their grip, squeezing the life out of the girl, who winced at the pain but made no movement to get free. All that was on Suiseiseki's mind was:

_DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, YOU BITCH! DIE, YOU WHORE! DIE FOR STEALING JUNNY'S FIRST KISS! THAT WAS MINE TO TAKE, AND YOU STOLE IT! I'LL KILL YOU, REVIVE YOU, AND KILL YOU AGAIN! _

Souseiseki's life was nearing its end...

...that is, until Jun stepped in and held Suiseiseki back, releasing her grip on her younger twin's neck, who fell to the ground trying to breathe.

Suiseiseki never knew how strong Jun's grip was. He certainly was working out on the side, it seems. His arms showed a bit of muscle, and her back was to his chest, which felt chiseled under his shirt. His abs were somewhat poking out on her back, and his chest was also semi-hard. Suiseiseki never felt a man's chest before, but damn, did it feel good! In his arms, Suiseiseki felt safe and sound, like nothing could harm her as long as Jun had his grip on her. She didn't even make a sound of protest when he grabbed her. In one minute, nothing could stop her from killing Souseiseki, the next, nothing could scare her in Jun's arms. If that wasn't enough, his mouth was to her ear, unintentionally, of course. His hot breath breathing on her sent waves of pleasure through her. Her hairs were standing on end, her body getting weaker and weaker by the minute. His mouth got closer and closer to her ear, nearly touching it. Her heart was beating like a drum and her breathing was getting raspy. She would've turned to face him, but he started to whisper in her ear.

"Please...don't kill her...I don't want you to fight anymore. It was a mistake, Suiseiseki. She didn't mean it. I don't want you to go back to the Alice Game rules anymore. You have your lives back. Please...cherish them. I beg you, Suiseiseki...don't fight...please...for me..."

At that moment, Jun's grip began to let go on her. Suiseiseki was frozen on the spot, her mind trying to regain what she was doing. She turned to see Jun, looking at her with pleading eyes and a hurt expression. This made Suiseiseki feel guilty. Jun should never be hurt, in any way possible. Hurting Jun was the same as committing suicide. If Jun was hurt, you'd have to walk on...well, let's just say that the penalty would be worse than a slow, painful death at the hands of Jigsaw.

Suiseiseki looked back at Souseiseki. In her mind, Jun was right. It was a mistake, a mistake that nearly labeled her as a murderer. She couldn't blame Souseiseki either. She told Jun about their past, and he said that he was gonna help her. In that regard, the younger twin fell for him, simply because Jun is the type of person who attracts women with his helpful ways. That was one of the things that Suiseiseki loved about him. She hoped that their kids inherit that special personality.

That is, IF they ever decide to have kids. (not that she minded)

Clearing her throat, Suiseiseki walked to Souseiseki and picked her up, dusting her off in the process. "Ahem...Souseiseki, what you did was unforgivable, and I hate you for it!" Souseiseki looked down in guilt. "BUT!" this made her look up. "Since Junny said to forgive you, I'll forgive you. But next time, don't betray my trust, ok? If you do that again, I'm so kicking your ass, ok?" Suiseiseki said with a smirk. Souseiseki caught it and nodded with a smirk of her own. The two girls then hugged to make up. Jun smiled as he watched the two twins settle their affairs. Looks like things were gonna be complicated, but peaceful all the same.

"By the way, Souseiseki" Suiseiseki said. "The way you kissed Junny. It was all wrong! Here, let me show you how a real kiss is. Take notes, because you so don't want to miss this!" Jun blushed when he heard that, and was about to back away from Suiseiseki when she grabbed his head and planted her lips right on his. Jun muffled a sound when Suiseiseki kissed him, but made no protest against it since he was shocked that the girl who made his life a living hell was now giving him lip action. His mind was blank and his body was still. The kiss was hard and rough. Suiseiseki's lips were just as soft as Souseiseki's, but she seemed like she had experience with the way her lips were moving. Souseiseki's kiss felt like her first time, which she confirmed earlier, due to how her lips were in the same spot, trying to capture the saliva in Jun's mouth. While he was trying to process what the hell was going on, Suiseiseki was busy enjoying herself.

_I cannot believe it! I so cannot believe it! I'm kissing my Junny! I'M FREAKING KISSING MY JUNNY! His lips...they're soft and tender, but rough and manly. Just the way I pictured it. This may not be my first kiss, but I'm still a virgin. I can at least take his virginity away, and he can have mine. Oh, I so hope that this moment doesn't end! But it has to. Oh well, this is just the beginning of our wonderful future!_

Suiseiseki slowly pulled away from Jun, her eyes slowly opening as she got a look at Jun. His face was in pure shock. His cheeks were flaring up, and his mind was blank. Suiseiseki giggled at his expression, while Souseiseki was blushing at how intense her sister was with her kissing. When she kissed Jun, it was inexperienced. That was her first kiss, and she didn't know what the hell she was doing. Suiseiseki had kissed plenty of boys in her lifetime and picked up a thing or two. Nobody would've guess that the older twin would've been an expert on kissing.

"Well, well, well. I can see that I cannot trust either of you to keep your hands off of MY Jun-kun now, can I?"

Of course, no one never even expected to notice Shinku standing at the doorway, watching the strange turn of events unfold.

Suiseiseki and Souseiseki both gasped at the presence of the 5th Rozen Maiden. Jun, of course, was still in shock mode, not even paying attention to anything that was happening. "S..Shinku!" Suiseiseki spoke up. "Wha...what are you doing here?"

Shinku sighed as she entered the room. "I was getting worried about Jun and Souseiseki, seeing as they took too long, so I decided to come and see what was going on, and what do I find? Her lips on Jun's, you trying to kill her, Jun stopping you, you two making up, and now YOU kissing him? I say, if that's not betrayal to me, Suiseiseki, then what is it? Please answer me!" The venom in Shinku's voice made Jun wake up, only to another situation. Shinku was staring death glares at the twins, who were cowering from her in fear. That could only mean one thing.

Shinku found out, and is now going to kill them. Great...

The blonde hair girl turned to Suiseiseki. "I would like to make some pointers to all three of you! First, you, Suiseiseki. That was a horrible way to kiss Jun-kun! No doubt, he was frozen because your kissing ability was just pure...horror! You should be ashamed! THIS is how you should kiss my Jun-kun." With that, Shinku tenderly took Jun's face into her hands and slowly put her lips on Jun's. Jun was, again, shocked, but not nearly as much before. Shinku's lips were very soft, softer than either of the twins, and her technique was like a first love's kiss. If anything, the first two kisses were something that quite surprised him, but with Shinku, it felt like something...natural. He would've got into the kiss, had Shinku not pulled away from him, slowly, leaving him to want more.

"Just to inform you, Jun-kun, that was my first kiss. Be grateful that you had the honor to receive such a gift from me." Shinku smiled as Jun blushed. Her expression changed when she turned to Souseiseki, her eyes giving off angry waves.

"Next, Souseiseki, I cannot believe that you would betray my trust like that! I would see to it that you die personally for betraying me, but I suppose I cannot blame you. You simply fell for Jun-kun naturally. I can see it in your eyes. Just make sure that you don't betray me again, or else I will see to it personally that you die, do you hear me?" Souseiseki nodded frantically. The she turned to Jun, her facial expression softening. "Now you, Jun-kun. I will say this only once: if I ever catch you cheating on me with another woman, your manhood will be no more, do I make myself clear?" Jun covered himself and nodded, feeling the pain of her words in his groin. "Now then, let me make this clear: Jun-kun is mine and mine alone! You two are to keep your mitts off of him. If I catch you with your hands on him, they will come off! Is that clear?" Suiseiseki and Souseiseki nodded. Shinku smiled and grabbed Jun's hand. "Now then, come Jun-kun. I wish to play with you in this game I just bought. I guarentee that you'll love it." With that, the two left the room, leaving the twins in there.

Little did Shinku know, they crossed their fingers behind their backs. The battle for Jun Sakurada is on!

* * *

"PLAYER 1 WINS!" voiced an announcer on screen.

Shinku was not amused. Jun just nervously smiled at the girl, who was not happy that she lost.

Earlier, Shinku went out and bought a new fighting game, since she found out that Jun had an interest in them. She had not taken an liking to them when they were dolls. The controls were hard to do, since the buttons were too big for their hands. Shinku liked a character on the game that seem similar to her in every way. She looked like her, acted like her, they both had the same love for tea, the similarities were endless. So, she decided to main the character and get really good with her.

Too bad she never knew about Jun's secret training sessions with the game, which were paying off right now.

Jun sighed at what appeared to be his win again, but Shinku wasn't angry. In fact she was happy, happy that she could play together with her Jun-kun. Win or lose, the feeling she got when she watched him play was breathtaking. Sometimes, she would not even watch the match and instead focus on Jun while pressing random buttons. The look he had when he played sent butterflies through her stomach. His eyes were completely focus on the match, his hands in synch with the character's movement, the way he breathed when he completed a combo. It was something that sent her heart aflutter. If he was like this playing a game, imagine if he was looking at her the same way, his hands touching her body in the same manner, his breathing on her skin. Such thoughts made the blonde blush at the thought. Certainly, she would have some very wonderful dreams tonight...

...of course, she never also expected the presence of HinaIchigo, dressed in a pink shirt with a duck on it and blue jeans, to jump on Jun's back, hugging his neck in a too friendly manner, a manner that sent death glares from Shinku to the young girl. Jun was too caught up in the game to notice anything around him until HinaIchigo jumped on him.

"JUN-KUN! HINA MISSED YOU SO, SO, SO, SO, SO MUCH!" The bubbly blonde exclaimed. This was something of a normal thing, HinaIchigo hugging Jun like that. Everyone just accepted it like it was nothing.

That is, until Shinku developed feelings for Jun. Now it was something.

To her, it was more competition.

The competition for Jun's heart.

* * *

EDIT: LOADS of editing for this chapter…more like deleting, but meh


	4. Lovely Rivalry

Chapter 4: Lovely Rivalry

You know the old saying: Innocence is bliss. It means that being innocent is pretty much a good thing. Of course, when dealing with love, that saying is lost, so imagine the reaction that Shinku got when she saw HinaIchigo hug Jun from behind, grabbing his neck and smiling her ass off. Not to mention that Shinku, moments ago, implied that Jun was hers and hers alone, and here is someone that clearly doesn't understand the penalty of messing with whatever Shinku owned.

Her tea cup: a smack to the face

Her key: 30 wet lashes

Kun-Kun: Strangled

Jun-kun: Don't even try to imagine the worst thing that could happen to you. Shinku will multiply that.

Jun, himself, was trying to pry the bubbly Hina off of him. She nearly choked the life out of him with her bear hug of cuddly doom. Innocent, she may be, but powerful she really is. After a minute of struggling, Jun finally had the girl release her grip on him. Trying to catch his breath, he looked up at her and sighed. "Hey there, HinaIchigo. Next time, can you not try to kill me, please? I know that you miss me, but you're...a lot bigger now..."

Indeed, Hina was a LOT bigger than Jun would've thought. Her hair was in the same style, but it made her head...seem a lot bigger than it normally was. Of course, the pink shirt and blue jeans were normal enough. She even seemed a bit chubby in the belly area. Probably baby fat. After all, she was HinaIchigo, the Unyuu Princess. The fat was probably from eating one too many unyuus. But what really struck Jun was the fact that puberty hit Hina like a nuke, especially in a certain area. Her chest really stuck out like a sore thumb. If anything, that was the one area where Jun had his focus on. Huge, D cups that he didn't even know that she had, and to make it even more awkward, this was not Shinku, or Suiseiseki, who would use those funbags of doom to their advantage. No, this was HinaIchigo, the innocent one of the Rozen Maidens, the most pure, if anything, and she bloomed greatly. Jun felt himself about to have a good nosebleed from looking at her chest.

"But Jun-kun, Hina missed you so much!" The girl announced. "I woke up today, and I was a human! Hina is a full grown human! Now I can come and play with Jun-kun and Nori and Tomoe all I want! And Shinku and Souseiseki and Ka...Ka...Kabanana! Not Suiseiseki, though. All she does is steal Hina's food and blames Hina for stuff she didn't do…" Indeed, Suiseiseki did steal Hina's food, ALL THE TIME. "But now, I can defend myself! So come on, Jun-kun! Let's play!"

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE! I'M GOING TO PLAY WITH JUN-KUN, BECAUSE HE'S MINE, Y'KNOW?"

If the innocent antics of HinaIchigo didn't anger Shinku enough, then the failed attempts from Kanaria would.

HinaIchigo looked up to see Kanaria enter from the front yard. She was dressed in a yellow blouse with yellow tights. The color was very bright, so bright that it nearly hurt Hina's eyes from looking at it. "Another thing, my name isn't Kabanana! It's Kanaria! KA-NA-RI-A! Lastly, Jun is mine, y'know! So keep off of him, or else!"

Hina stood up in defense, not wanting to give up Jun. "But Hina wants to play with Jun! Hina missed him so much!"

"You're too young to have him! If Jun belongs to anyone, it's me, the smartest and now most attractive of the Rozen Maidens, Kanaria!"

"BUT HINA WANTS TO PLAY WITH JUN!"

Jun, who was in the middle of it, tried to calm them down. "Hey, you two. Quit the fighting, alright?" He held a hand in front of each of them, trying to hold them back. The two girls ceased their movements, which made Jun sigh in relief. Unfortunately, they grabbed his hands instead, trying to pull him to either side.

"Jun...belongs...to me...y'know!" Kanaria spoke as she pulled Jun towards her side.

"Jun...belongs...to...Hina!" Hina retaliated, pulling Jun to her side.

"Hey...ow! Stop it, guys! STOP!" Jun tried to yell, but the pain from being pulled was too much.

"Jun is MINE!"

"No, Hina wants him!"

"HE'S MINE"

"MINE"

"MINE!"

"MINE!"

"MINE"

"MINE"

Then, the one sentence that put everyone in their place was said.

**"WOULD YOU TWO PLEASE SHUT THE F**K UP?"**

HinaIchigo, Kanaria and Jun all froze at the loud booming voice that came from Shinku. Now THIS was a surprise! Not only did Shinku use a vulgar word, but it was the one word that no one would even think that she would use in her lifetime, but here it was, in echoing glory. On cue, Hina and Kanaria both dropped Jun's arms, letting them hit his sides, while Jun himself fell to the floor. He had never been so scared in his life. He could tell how angry Shinku was, and boy, was he glad that he didn't cause it. He sighed in relief, but was picked up off the floor by Shinku herself. She looked at him with a concerned look on her face and inspected him, making him blush in the process.

"Are you alright, Jun-kun? Are you hurt anywhere?" the tea-loving girl asked. Jun was so surprised about Shinku caring for him that he didn't even know if he nodded or shook his head. His mouth, on the other hand, said otherwise

"I'm ok, Shinku. They didn't hurt me." Why the hell did I say that? Jun thought. Shinku placed a hand on her chest and gave a sigh of relief.

"I'm glad then. I don't want any part of you hurt. I will want you in one piece when I take you virginity."

Jun turned red at the comment. Why the hell was Shinku thinking about sex with him? Also, how the hell is he still a virgin? Shinku already had sex with him before, didn't she?

"Oh, and just to let you know, Jun. What happened this morning was a prank. I simply stripped you naked, undressed myself and wonderfully slept in your arms. We did nothing of the sort." Shinku explained, as if she was reading his mind, which made Jun blush even more. Happy with her accomplishment, Shinku turned to HinaIchigo and Kanaria and dragged them to the backyard, an angry look on her face. Unknown to any of them, a figure was lurking in the shadows in the bushes.

"Well ,well, well, Shinku. Looks like I'll take something else from you..."

* * *

When they were out of earshot, Shinku sat the two girls down and began her explanation. "Now, HinaIchigo and...Ka...nasha?"

"Kanaria"

"Right, Kanaria. You weren't here when I said that Jun was mine, so I'll tell you what I told Suiseiseki and Souseiseki before. Jun Sakurada is mine, and mine alone. I do not want to hear any of you claim him for your own, or else there will be consequences. Do I make myself clear?" Kanaria nodded, but HinaIchigo raised her hand. Shinku sighed and walked up to her. "You wish to say something, HinaIchigo?"

Hina nodded and stood up. "Shinku...Hina really likes Jun a lot. Hina wants to play with Jun and Nori and everyone! Hina loves it when everyone is having fun, and Hina really likes it when Shinku and Jun are together." HinaIchigo smiled, but it was a sad one. "But…Hina doesn't want Shinku to hate her..."

Shinku blinked and sighed. HinaIchigo didn't really know anything about love. She liked everyone the same, and wanted everyone to have fun. It was her own fault that she got this upset, all because of an innocent girl's happy-go-lucky personality. What a failure of a role model she was. That was not the action befitting a Rozen Maiden ( Neither is saying a very naughty word, might I add). Shinku smiled and hugged HinaIchigo, who returned the hug.

"I won't hate you, HinaIchigo. I won't ever hate you, ok?" Shinku whispered to her. HinaIchigo smiled and giggled as the two released their contact. Shinku then went to look at Kanaria trying to sneak away back to Jun, only to have her attempt fail when Shinku stood in front of her, her face showing an evil grin.

"Now then, I believe we were in the middle of something, weren't we?"

Kanaria gulped at her fate.

Jun sighed as he watched TV. Today was freaking weird. First he wakes up to a human Shinku and him naked in the same bed, then a human Suiseiseki barges in and announces that she loves him, then a human Souseiseki comes in and tells him a crazy story about Rozen's obsession with his dead whore, Alice, then kisses him for no reason, then Suiseiseki comes and does the same and tries to kill Souseiseki for kissing him, then Shinku kisses him out of nowhere, and now HinaIchigo and Kanaria both want a piece of the Jun. If this was a dream, please let him wake up, because this was getting ridiculous. Matter of fact, this was all too good to be true in the first place! It must be a dream! Yeah, that was it. But then why did his arms hurt when HinaIchigo and Kanaria pulled on him? Then his stomach growled.

Great, he was confused and hungry. What a combination. So Jun decided to make some instant ramen to pass the time. He opened the packet, poured the hot water in the cup and waited the three minutes for it to do its stuff. How boring those three minutes must be! Luckily, the time was done, and he was about to dig in.

"Man, what a weird day. If anything, I hope I'm not going crazy. I just hope that Suigintou doesn't pop in and try to have her way with me. Man, lord knows she can and will do so." Then he laughed at his own joke. "Wait, who the hell am I kidding? This is Suigintou! If anything, she probably obsessing over Shinku and what not. Ah well." He got ready to eat. "Itadakima-AAAAHHHH!" His words were silenced by a figure tackling him to the floor.

"Ow...what the he-" Now his words were silenced by a pair of lips onto his, trying to suck what excess anything came out. If that wasn't bad enough, a tongue was squirming its way into his mouth, down his throat. Jun nearly gagged in reflex, but was saved when the figure release his mouth, allowing him to breathe. Jun coughed and looked up at his attacker, who was the one person who nobody would've suspected...

"NORI? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

Yep. Nori Sakurada, the very sister of Jun Sakurada, was forcefully making out with her very own brother. Jun always knew that she had something of a brother complex, but this...this was going too far. All those nights, hearing Nori say in her sleep that "We can't…we're siblings, Jun-kun..." paid up to this. Jun, shocked at what Nori was trying to do to him, tried to pry her off of him, but found that her strength multiplied. Jun felt helpless under Nori, who held his wrists under one hand, and was proceeding to rip off his clothes with the other. Jun looked into her eyes and found undying lust. The kind of lust that gave you the strength in the game of love. Jun then thought only one thing.

_MY SISTER IS TRYING TO RAPE ME!_

Jun closed his eyes, hoping, wishing that this was all a dream...

But nothing happened. Nori's movements seemed to have stopped, as well. Then her weight decreased and she fell to the floor. Jun felt her grip loosen and opened his eyes to see what happened. Nori fainted, which was a good thing, but the savior was someone who he never thought would save him.

"Suigintou! Thank goodness you're here! I never thought I'd say this to you, but thank you for sav-"

The thanks were interrupted when Suigintou straddled herself on Jun, taking his face and giving him wet liplock right there. Jun was too frozen to even retaliate against her. Why, oh why did this kind of stuff always happen to him? He did nothing wrong, except abuse his sister's kindness. But she was dumb, so it didn't matter. Jun then felt Suigintou's slender hands snake their way up his shirt, lightly grazing his chest with her nails. Once the kiss was over, Jun got a good look at her. She was dressed in a black blouse with violet shorts and black thigh high socks. Her hair was in a ponytail, much like Shinku, but she also had a skull hairclip in it. Suigintou had a flirty smile on, her breathing getting ragged and hard.

"Well, well, Jun. I never thought that you would've been a great kisser. Your chest is so...sexy...and these abs...MMMM! I can't just get enough! I wonder what you feel like down there...I think I'll...have a look..." Her hand was slithering its way down to Jun's belt, intent on getting the prize inside. Jun was too shocked to try and stop her. He just only hoped that something happen to stop the silver-haired girl.

To his relief, Suiseiseki and Souseiseki grabbed the girl and tossed her away from Jun.

"No one lays a finger on Junny, especially you, you gray freak!" Suiseiseki announced. She walked over to Jun and helped him up, accidentally feeling on his chest, which was ripped thanks to Nori. Souseiseki also helped Jun up, feeling the same thing. Jun sighed in relief as the twins helped him up.

Are...you alright, Jun?" Souseiseki asked, trying to resist the urge to ravish the boy right there. "Did...she hurt you anywhere?"

Jun shook his head and smiled. "No, I'm ok. Thanks, guys." Souseiseki nodded and blushed. Suiseiseki suddenly got an evil smirk and pushed Jun back to the floor, feeling up his chest while giving light kisses to it.

"Sui…seiseki! What are you doing?" Jun and Souseiseki asked at the same time, Souseiseki having a harder time trying not to push her sister off to feel up on the boy's chest. Jun, himself, was trying not to groan from the feeling.

Suiseiseki was using her tongue to trace lines across his chest, making saliva puddles in small areas. She looked up at Jun and grinned. "Junny...when we make love, please...hold me close to this Godly Structure of a Chest while I scream you name to the heavens, ok?" Needless to say, the boy was red in the face, from the words and the person the words were coming from. The he felt another tongue going across his chest, which made the feeling even more weird. He looked up to see Souseiseki using the same tactics as her sister, but not as experienced. Her puddles were dripping off of his chest and onto the floor, sending shivers to his spine. Suiseiseki noticed the sensation Jun was having and immediately went back to doing what she was doing before. Jun was going crazy from the feeling of having girls lick his chest. If that wasn't enough, he felt yet another mouth on him, this time, going straight for his belt. He looked down to see that it was Nori, which sent his mind into blank overdrive. The last thing he saw was Suigintou hovering over him, her lips close to his. Jun knew that at this rate, it was all over. The only hope was that...

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF ROZEN DO ALL OF YOU HUSSY WHORES THINK YOU'RE DOING TO MY JUN-KUN?!"

...Shinku would come and save the day. HinaIchigo and Kanaria came right behind her, watching the 4 girls use their mouths on poor Jun. Jun, himself, was completely out cold. If anything, he wanted this to all be a dream.

Shinku came in around the time that Nori woke back up to see the sight that laid before her eyes: Suiseiseki and Souseiseki using their vile tongues on Jun-kun's wonderful chest, Nori with her sick and evil incestuous ways gunning for Jun's third leg, and now Suigintou capturing the lucious lips of her Jun-kun. Oh, there was no way in HELL that Shinku would let them live after this. All of these were hers, and hers alone! Sharing was OUT OF THE QUESTION! Her aura immediately went from evil to murderous. She turned to HinaIchigo and Kanaria and told them a very important lesson.

"HINAICHIGO, KANARIA, I WANT YOU TWO TO WATCH WHAT HAPPENS TO THOSE WHO MESS WITH MY JUN-KUN. SEE TO IT THAT YOU DON'T SHARE THE SAME FATE!"

The two girls nodded and took their place...far away from Shinku, who grabbed the 4 girls that were on Jun and led them to the backyard, HinaIchigo and Kanaria following close behind. Meanwhile, Jun was on the floor, stiff as a board, mumbling one thing to himself.

"Find my happy place, find my happy place, find my happy place..." over and over again. Not even the screams of pain from the victims of Shinku phased the boy.

Truly, this was a weird day, indeed.

* * *

Kids, editing is not fun, especially when it's really embarrassing…


End file.
